percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Flynn
Christopher Flynn is a Celtic Demigod son of Lugh and the single strongest fighter the army of Camp Avalon. He is one of the main antagonists of Battle of Wits. History Personality Christopher initially seems like a good guy. Helpful, upbeat, and brave but kind of naive and stupid. Chris is weak-willed, usually doing things only because he was told to or because everyone around him is doing the same. It's only when he's fighting or when he gets pissed off that a switch flips in his brain and his will becomes indomitable. He's popular by virtue of his skills and good looks but doesn't have an ego to match. He generally thinks if he goes against the tide that people will stop liking him. Christophe's insecurity and fear of alienation makes him the kind of person who would do drugs or jump off a cliff if all the cool kids were doing it. Christopher Flynn loved Alice Hopkins but never shared his feelings for her because he was afraid of being rejected by her. Christopher is totally devoid of morals. He'll do whatever he's told by his superiors and in the absence of orders he'll do what everyone else is doing or what he thinks they want him to do; the only thing that overrides his compulsion towards obedience and fitting in, is his feelings for Alice Hopkins. Before he confessed his feelings he was willing to go against the majority to do what he thought Alice wanted, and Christopher would disobey orders (sometimes derailing his sides strategy) in order to protect Alice. After Christopher admits his feelings and she reject him, that desire to please and protect transforms into a desire to punish and hurt but the principle remains the same. Relationships Percy Jackson Christopher and Percy are perfect foils for one another. They are similar in many ways, which might explain why they became friends so quickly when they first met at Goode High. Christopher and Percy are the strongest demigods at their respective camp and are both regarded as heroes for saving their respective mythical worlds from ruin. They both had difficult childhoods and used to be treated as outcasts and bullied at school. Both grew into handsome, strong, and skilled teenagers but didn't become arrogant. Both of them were joined on their adventures by an incredibly smart daughter of a war goddess (Annabeth Chase, daugther of Athena for Percy and Alice Hopkins, daughter of the Morrigan for Chris) and fell in love with this girl. Christopher and Percy could rightly be called equals, yet when you look at the specifics of their personalities they are also opposites; which probably explains why their friendship fell apart so quickly. Percy's history of being bullied and an outcast instilled in him an affinity for outsiders and rejects, a hatred of bullies and desire to stick up for the little guy. Christopher's history of the same instilled in him a desire to be accepted at all costs and never be in that situation again. Christopher's compulsive obedience also contrasts to Percy's rebellious streak. Category:Celtic Demigods